Desde mi punto de vista Draco malfoy dyh
by 0zhora0
Summary: Draco está en sus últimas, después de una enfermedad decide contarte a tí su hija la verdad, con un sencillo hechizo ahora puedes ver todo lo que le ocurrió a tu padre en su sexto curso en el colegio. su peor y mejor año. descubre como empezó su relacción
1. Chapter 1

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE UN MALFOY (D/H)**

* * *

**0/PRESENTACIÓN**

Draco malfoy se encontraba en su cama, llevaba 2 años enfermo, y a sus 37 años aparentaba muchos mas, estaba viejo y moribundo. Era toda una leyenda, de los pocos hombres vivos de la época potter, y muchas personas de inglaterra lamentaban mucho su último empeoramiento. Había hecho llamar a su enfermera y la había mandado traerte, si, a ti, su querida hija. (la mayoria de personas en este foro son chicas, no os lo tomeis a mal los chicos que lean esto, ok?)

Acompañaste a la enfermera todo el trayecto hasta la habitación de tu padre. entraste en silencio y te sentaste junto a él.

-cariño, viniste rápido-te dijo

-si... Me dijo carla que querías verme.

-si, cielo... ¿conoces a harry potter?

-papá! me has contado mil veces como le ayudaste en la pelea con voldemort, no me lo repitas porfa!

-si cielo...te lo he contado 1000 veces... Tu madre insistía en que lo hiciera. pero no siempre fue así.

-no entiendo...-susurraste

-no siempre fuimos amigos... Nunca te has preguntado por qué no hablamos de mi niñez?

-muchas veces

-eres lista como tu madre... Cuida de ella en mi ausencia...

-si papá, pero ahora cuentame lo de tu niñez.

-si...por eso te llamé... Quiero que lo veas todo... el mejor y peor año de mi vida... Yo cursaba 6º... Fue cuando mi mundo se me cayó encima... Y cuando conseguí crear uno mejor, gracias a tu madre.

-me vas a contar todo lo que hiciste en un año? papá! Tengo que ir con bea, vamos al concierto de witch purple, para una vez que su madre la deja...

-si... Ginny no la suele dejar ir a ninguna parte, verdad?

-si, es muy sería, aveces me da miedo ir a su casa- protestaste

-ginny es una bruja muy buena, me alegro deque te lleves bien con su hija...

-mamá no la habla, no debe ser tan buena

-yo tube una oportunidad con tu madre gracias a su enfado.

-en 6º también?

-ella iba a gryffindor y era un poco...

-bueno papá. quieres acabar?-protestaste.(eres una adolescente impaciente)

-si...acabaré antes de que sea la hora de que te vayas. ¿vale?

-si...-suspiraste resignada

-bien, ahora observa cielo- dijo mirándote tiernamente. murmuró una palabras y viste como en tu cabeza surgían imágenes rápidamente, al fin pararon y empezó la historia de el sexto curso de draco malfoy, tu padre...

* * *

_Así empieza, la historia no va a ser muy larga, pero va a ser muy muy intensa... jajaja_

_No hace falta que os diga que los personajes no son mios ni nada relaccionado con el mundo HARRY POTTER, no? xd_

_Lamento faltas de ortografía y/o palabras mal utilizadas. Este es el capitulo cero, solo una introducción... __Los primeros capitulos que hice la verdad son cortitos (dos páginas word más o menos) pero luego se ve que me emocioné porque los capitulos tienen unas doce hojas word, jajaja._

_Espero que os guste, espero quejas, dudas, reclamaciones, y ánimos claro! jajaja._

_se buen aprieta ese botoncito tan lindo que hay abajo son dos segundos de tu vida y a mi me haces muy muy feliz._

_BESOS! kiss!_


	2. Chapter 1 y 2

1\\BLAISE TIENE NOTICIAS(20 sep)

Subió lentamente al tren con sus amigos y se sentó esperando a que pasara el carrito de las golosinas para armarse con una buena cantidad de ellas.

-Draco, estas muy callado, ¿te pasa algo?

-no, nada que te pueda afectar pansy.

-está bien cielo, pero para todo yo estoy aquí...

-oh, dios pansy, cállate! Estoy intentando ver si hay alguna noticia interesante en el profeta! - dijo blaise enfadado.

-¿ahora te has vuelto un intelectual? No sabia ni que supieras leer y ahora me saltas conque estas viendo el periódico.-dijo pansy con un tono burlón que hizo reír a draco.

-jajaja, es verdad amigo. tu no puedes concentrarte en otra cosa que no sea chicas.¿donde esta el truco?

-aquí esta el truco-dijo enfadado tirándole el periódico a draco. él leyó en voz alta el titular de la pagina que blaise había estado leyendo.

"escapan de azkaban los mortífagos que se capturaron en el incidente del ministerio de estas navidades"

-dime draco... ¿hace cuanto no ves a tu padre?-pregunto blaise

-le fui a visitar hace 3 semanas...

-sigue leyendo-pidió pansy nerviosa

"en sustitución de los dementores había 13 aurores custodiando a los presos, los 10 se hallaron muertos y 2 en estado de coma. aun hay un auror desaparecido."

Ha sido un golpe duro para la comunidad maga, ya que ahora casi todos los seguidores de el que no debe ser nombrado están sueltos por Inglaterra.

hay un rumor que indica que en la próxima luna llena (dentro de 23 dias) se celebrará la ampliación del grupo de mortifagos terminando asi de resurgir el señor oscuro en toda su plenitud"

-¿ampliación del grupo de mortífagos?-pansy no terminaba de entender.

-eso quiere decir qe nos toca pansy.-dijo blaise desesperado.

-solo es un rumor...

-draco, tu sabes igual que yo que es más que un rumor... Tu padre te abra contado mil veces su nombramiento... En luna llena.

-yo no quiero... Acabaré muerta en la primera misión...-susurro pansy

-es tu obligación-

-blaise, no es su obligación. déjala en paz...-dijo draco abrazándola cariñosamente.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió y entró la señora del carrito.

-¿quereis algo niños?

-no, ahora mismo no hay ganas...-contesto draco.

2\\REUNIÓN DE PREMIOS ANUALES(20 sep)

La señora del carrito se despidió con una gesto gracioso y salio rumbo al siguiente compartimento.

Unos 10 minutos después blaise habló:

-¿y vosotros 2 cuando os vais a la reunión esa de prefectos?-preguntó blaise sin darle importancia al asunto.

-es verdad!pansy,¡corre!-dijo draco poniéndose en pie y saliendo corriendo del compartimento.-corre! llegamos muy tarde!

Llegaron los 2 corriendo a el aula de las reuniones, no habia nadie.

-¡ya se fueron todos!-pansy se apoyó contra una de las paredes y se dispuso para acomodarse a esperar a que volvieran.

-¿que haces?

-esperar... Tarde o temprano vendrán ,y nos dirán lo que tenemos que hacer.

-¡no vamos a esperar aquí como tontos!

-pues propón tu otra cosa.-dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

- vámonos.

-no, no os vais. me han dejado encargada de hablar con vosotros-dijo una chica asomando la cabeza del compartimento más cercano.

-oh! encima ahora nos encontramos con super sangre sucia. vuelve a meterte en el compartimento, que estás mas guapa si nadie te ve.

-mira parkinson, no me apetece malgastar mi saliba contigo.-salio por completo del compartimento-pero me han dejado encargada de daros vuestras hojas con los turnos.

Draco se había quedado estático al verla salir, llevaba una minifalda vaquera y una camisa que dejaba ver su ombligo. el rubio se sorprendió mucho al ver que encima del ombligo había una perla azul con una pequeña lagrima de cristal colgando.

-¿intentas ir a la moda?-dijo pansy mirándola de arriba abajo-te doy un consejo, deja de intentarlo ,porque nunca lo conseguirás.

Hermione se mostró enojada por el comentario.

-si no fuera una premio anual responsable te echaría unos cuantos maleficios-

-¿premio anual?¿ya se saben los premios anuales?-pregunto draco con interés.

-si, y felicidades malfoy-dijo lanzándole una insignia en la que se leía "premio anual"-nos ofrecieron una sala común compartida, pero me negué. nunca compartiría contigo nada.

-me alegro de que no pidieras la sala común, yo tampoco te soporto por si No te has dado cuenta.

-pues mejor, aquí tienes las rondas de prefecto-dijo lanzándole con fuerza unos folios-y aquí tus obligaciones como premio anual-dijo lanzándole un montón de folios más grande que el anterior.

Todo salieron esparcidos por el suelo.

-maldita!-dijo mientras hermione se volvía a meter en su compartimento.

-¿que se creerá la tonta esa?-pregunto pansy enfadada mientras con un movimiento de varita todos los folios se apilaban en un montón.

Draco recogió el montón del suelo.

Los 2 volvieron a su compartimento y se sentaron con blaise.

-y encima se creerá ahora super guapa porque se perforó el ombligo y porque está delgada ,y la creció el pecho y porque por fin consiguió domar su horrible cabello-pansy llevaba 10 minutos hablando de hermione.

-pues por como la describes la tengo que echar un vistazo...-decía blaise-draco, opinión masculina de la sangre sucia.

-mmm, mejoró bastante.

-cosa que no es difícil ,¡porque era tan horrible!-

-pansy,¡cállate ya,por favor draco continua...

-no hay nada mas, mejoró bastante... llevaba una minifalda que la sentaba bien... Pero tampoco hay que emocionarse por la impura. Así que contrólate blaise.

-ya estoy controlado, solo era curiosidad...

-eso espero, porque con lo mal que conjunta! esa camiseta no se lleva para nada!

-pansy! cállate-dijeron los 2 a la vez.


	3. Chapter 3 y 4

3/JOVENES ENEMIGOS(20 sep)

Había sido una ceremonia aburrida, un discurso aburrido y una cena aburrida. 11 nuevos slytherins ocupaban la mesa.

-son unos enanos, y a vosotros dos os toca ser las niñeras de todos ellos.jajaja.

-no te rias, a mi no me apetece nada decirles a toda la pandilla las normas, es una pérdida de tiempo. me paso 15 minutos recitandoles las prohibiciones para que luego No las cumplan nunca.- se quejaba pansy

-15 minutos? yo tardo 5 segundos. son 3 normas...primera:molestar a gryffindor; segunda:somos los mejores y hacemos loque queremos... Y tercera:ocuparnos de que todos los slytherins cumplan la primera. Es simple.

-pero y todo lo de el bosque prohibido y lo de el tercer piso, y...

-pansy¿es que no me escuchaste¿cual era la segunda norma?

-somos los mejores y hacemos lo que queremos-dijo ella con tono aburrido.

-pues eso. por fin- dijo cuando dumbledore dio por terminada la cena.-a ver, los de primero! venid aquí!

Los 11 nuevos alumnos se reunieron entorno a él. draco les dijo las normas y les guió en el camino de ida a su sala común. antes de salir del comedor echo un vistazo a la mesa de gryffindor. hermione estaba rodeada de los nuevos gryffindors y les hablaba sobre la normas del colegio, draco se fijo en su falda del uniforme.

La había acortado almenos 20 cm y lucia muy bien.

-esos son los gryffindors-dijo mirando a los pequeños slytherins- vuestros nuevos enemigos.

4/DURAS OBLIGACIONES(20/21 sep)

Llegaron a las habitaciones y al contrario que en todas las casas,en vez de acostarse celebraron una fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos.

Habia bastantes bebidas alcoholicas y muchos de los alumnos más mayores acabaron borrachos.

Despues de muchas risas y mucha fiesta para acabar draco y los alumnos más mayores recordaron en alto las normas del buen slytherin,que ellos habian creado 4 años atras en una de sus fiestas,y que eran las 3 normas que draco enseñaba.

todos se fueron a la cama a dormir,y así lo hicieron,aunque mucha gente no estaba en su cama,como por ejemplo las dos chicas que dormían junto a draco en su cama.

Un ruido desperto a draco,el sol aun no había salido del todo,asique supuso que aun era muy temprano.

localizó el ruido.una lechuza estaba picando en su ventana.

Aparto sin ningun cuidado a la chica que tenía encima.ella protestó levemente y luego volvio a dormirse junto con su otra compañera de cama.

Draco corrió maldiciendo hasta la ventana,cuando la abrio un soplo de aire frio entro y se le herizó el vello (se da por supuesto que draco duerme en calzoncillos),volvió a maldecir y agarró la carta que llevaba la lechuza.

"draco malfoy, has faltado a tus obligaciones como nuevo premio anual.en uno de los papeles que te entregué ayer ponía claramente que despues de llevar a los alumnos de primer curso nos teníamos que reunir con mcgonagall en su despacho.tu no apareciste.

La profesora se enfadó mucho y me pidió que te recordara tus obligaciones como premio anual.

Espero que este incidente no se vuelva a repetir por tu bien.

Y si te preguntas por qué te mando esta carta a las 6 de la mañana,que sepas que es solo para fastidiar.

buenos dias

hermione granger "

los papeles!aun no se los había ni mirado.¿donde los había metido?

Buscó con la mirada por su habitación, les encontró en una de las mesas de estudio.

Fue corriendo a verlos y comprobó que habia faltado a una reunion.

Vio que ahora su agenda iba a estar mucho más llena.

Tenia que dar una clases de apoyo a los alumnos del colegio que lo necesitaran,asi como otras de orientación en los estudios y una tutoria a los slytherins y los ravenclaws que quisieran.

Su madre estaría orgullosa,pero él iba a tener que trabajar mucho.


End file.
